Luis Daniel Ramírez
) |familiares = Mariana Ortiz (esposa) Araceli de León (suegra) Diego Ángeles (sobrino) Jessica Ángeles (sobrina) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|right thumb|220px|Luis Daniel Ramírez con [[Gaby Willert, Eduardo Garza, Isabel Martiñon,Liliana Barba, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] Luis Daniel Ramírez Santiago es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano,así como dueño de un negocio de computación. El comúnmente da voz a adolescentes u hombres jóvenes. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Mariana Ortiz. Es reconocido como un actor importante de doblaje en lo que a respecta a Anime, siendo uno de los actores de doblaje más populares entre los fans. También es conocido por dar la voz a Peter Parker en las películas y algunas series animadas de El Hombre Araña para la versión hispanoamericana, También por ser la voz de Ed en la Serie animada Ed, Edd y Eddy y por dar la voz a Ron Weasley desde la tercera película de Harry Potter para la versión hispanoamericana. Entre otros de sus papeles conocidos se encuentran: Touya en Card Captor Sakura, Keiichi Morisato en ¡Oh, mi diosa!, Horo Horo en Shaman King, Jun Aoi en el filme de Nadesico, Angemon y Davis Motomiya en la serie Digimon, Clark Kent en Smallville, Shion de Aries en Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas entre otros. Filmografía Películas Casey Affleck * Robert Ford en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) * Patrick Kenzie en Desapareció una noche (2007) * Virgil Malloy en Ahora son 13 (2007) * Chris en El último beso (2006) * Virgil Malloy en La nueva gran estafa (2004) * Virgil Malloy en La gran estafa (2001) * Morgan en Mente indomable (1997) Jake Gyllenhaal * Colter Stevens en Source Code (2011) * Principe Dastan en El principe de persia: Las arenas del tiempo (2010) * Douglas Freeman en El sospechoso (2007) * Robert Graysmith en Zodíaco (2007) * Jack Twist en Secreto en la montaña (2005) * Sam Hall en El día después de mañana (2004) Rupert Grint * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 (2011) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 (2010) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) Michael Pitt *Larry en Seven Psychopaths (2012) *Paul en Juegos macabros (2008) *Hervé Joncour en Retrato de amor (2007) *Blake en Last Days (2005) *Finton Coin en La aldea (2004) *Justin Pendleton en Cálculo mortal (2002) *John Coleridge en Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) Giovanni Ribisi * Of. Conway Keeler en Fuerza antigángster (2013) * John en Perdidos en Tokio (2003) * Seth Davis en Ambición peligrosa (2000) * Peter Cochran en The Mod Squad (1999) * Daniel McMann en Aprendiendo a vivir (1999) * Irving Wade en Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) Leonardo DiCaprio *Cobb en El origen (2010) (trailer promocional) *Amsterdam Vallon en Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) *Romeo Montesco en Romeo y Julieta (1996) *Hank en La sangre que nos une (1996) (Redoblaje) *Arnie Grape en ¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) Tobey Maguire * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Patrick Tully en Intriga en Berlín (2006) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña (2002) * Jake Roedel en Ride with the Devil (1999) James Franco *Oscar Diggs / El mago de Oz en Oz, el poderoso (2013) *David en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Saul Silver en Piña express (2008) *Joey en Herencia de sangre (2002) *Chris Campbell en La chica de mis sueños (2000) Channing Tatum ' *Capitán Duke Hauser en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) *Michael "Magic Mike" Lane en Magic Mike (2012) *Greg Jenko en Comando Especial (2012) *Jake en 10 años (2011) *Duke/Conrad S. Hauser en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) 'Barry Watson *Pax en My Future Boyfriend (2011) *Chris en El Chateau Meroux (2011) *Tim Jensen en Boogeyman: El nombre del miedo (2005) *Dave/Daisy en Curvas Peligrosas (2002) *Luke Turner en Lección mortal (1999) Breckin Meyer *Jon en Garfield 2 (2006) *Ray Peyton Jr. en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) *Jon en Garfield: La película (2004) *Greg Randazzo en Estudio 54 (1998) Josh Hartnett * El Hombre en La ciudad del pecado (2005) * Sgto. Matt Eversman en La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) * Danny Walker en Pearl Harbor (2001) * John Tate en Halloween H20 (1998) Jonah Hill *Aaron Green en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? (2010) *Frank Fawcett en The Invention of Lying (2009) *Sherman Schrader en Aceptados (2006) Joel Moore ' *Dr. Norm Spellman en Avatar (2009) *Bardo enEl arte de la seducción (2006) *Owen Dittman en Pelotas en juego (2004) 'Joshua Jackson *Wade Buckley en Bobby (2006) *Blaine Tuttle en Juegos sexuales (1999) *Pacey Witter en Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) Diego Luna *Javier Suárez en Baile Caliente: Noches de Havana (2004) *Enrique Cruz en La terminal (2004) *Rodrigo en Criminal (2004) David Krumholtz *Michael Eckman en 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) *Yussel en Liberty Heights (1999) *Joel Glicker en Los locos Addams II (1993) Patrick Dempsey *Harrison Copeland en Día de los enamorados (2010) *Robert Philip en Encantada (2007) Columbus Short *Linwood "Pooch" Porteous en Los perdedores (2010) *DJ Williams en Baile urbano (2007) Tom Welling *Clark Kent en Smallville: Absolute Justice (2010) *Nick Castle en Terror en la niebla (2006) Stephen Dorff ' *Johnny Marco en Somewhere, en un rincón del corazón (2010) *Deacon Frost en Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) 'Emile Hirsch *Billy en Bienvenido a Woodstock (2009) *Matthew Kiddman en La chica de al lado (2004) Rob Brown *Ernie Davis en The Express (2008) *Jamal Wallas en Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) Brad Renfro * Todd Bowden en El aprendiz (1998) * Erik en La cura (1995) Danny McBride ' *Martin en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) *Bust-Ass en Las niñas de verdad (2003) 'Jason Lee ' *Supercan en Supercan (2007) *Jack Withrowe en Las estafadoras (2001) 'Jason Biggs ''' *Charlie Cooper en Rescate en la Antártida (2006) *Arthur Brickman en Padre soltero (2004) '''Joey Zimmerman *Dylan Piper en Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) *Dylan Piper en Preparatoria Halloween (2004) Anthony Anderson ' *Mahalik en Scary Movie 4 (2006) (Versión DVD) *Stan en Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) 'Jay Hernandez *Paxton en Hostal (2005) (Versión de Paramount) *Brian Chavez en Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) Justin Timberlake ' *Joshua Pollack en Edison (2005) *Jason Sharpe en Comportamiento modelo (2000) 'Rupert Friend ' *Sr. Wickham en Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) *Billy Downs en The Libertine (2004) 'Nick Cannon ' *Scott en ¿Bailamos?(2004) *Alvin Johnson en El amor no cuesta nada (2003) 'Shawn Hatosy ' *Duffy en 11:14 - Hora de morir (2003) *Stan Rosado en Aulas peligrosas (1998) 'Ethan Suplee ' *Louie Lastik en Duelo de titanes (2000) *Cale en Oasis de fantasía (1998) 'Peter Facinelli *Bob Walker en El gran Kahuna (1999) *Terrell Lee Lusk en Dancer, Texas (1998) Zachery Ty Bryan *Eric en Carrie 2: La ira (1999) *Sam en Con todo el corazón (1997) Skeet Ulrich *Vincent Lopiano en Mejor... imposible (1997) *Billy Lomis en Scream (1996) (Redoblaje) Otros Papeles * Edward McPherson (Christopher Evan Welch) en Lincoln (2012) * Declan "Winky" Hall (Leslie Odom Jr.) en Red Tails (2012) * Lord of Da Bling (Brandon Mychal Smith) en Let It Shine (2012) * Nick LaDuca (Dustin Milligan) en Terror en lo profundo (2011) * Leonid Lisenker (Ivan Shvedoff) en Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma (2011) * Gerald "Stone" Creeson (Edward Norton) en Stone (2010) * Voces diversas en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Chris Nadeau (Keanu Reeves) en Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee (2009) * Lube en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) * Ben (Oliver James) en Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) * Lupo (Morgan Benoit) en El reino prohibido (2008) * Mike Stempt (Ben McKenzie) en 88 minutos (2007) * Danny Butterman (Nick Frost) en Hot Fuzz: Super Policías (2007) * Eragon (Ed Speleers) en Eragon (2006) * Eric (Matt Bomer) en La masacre de Texas: El comienzo (2006) * Michael Corvin (Scott Speedman) en Inframundo: la evolución (2006) * Cobey (Shahine Ezell) en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) * Kevin Fischer (Ryan Merriman) en Destino final 3 (2006) * Vel (Kett Turton) en Firewall (2006) * Danny (David Alpay) en El hombre del año (2006) * Luke Duke (Johnny Knoxville) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) * Spencer (Jake Abel) en Voluntad de hielo (2005) * Wade (Jared Padalecki) en La casa de cera (2005) * Bo (Milo Ventimiglia) en La marca de la bestia (2005) * Robert (Mathieu Kassovitz) en Munich (2005) * Tony Alva (Victor Rasuk) en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) * Noah Calhoun (Ryan Gosling) en Diario de una pasión (2004) (Redoblaje) * Jimmy Connelly (Orlando Bloom) en Kid puños de calcio (2004) * Cynric (Til Schweiger) en El Rey Arturo (2004) * Stan (Steve West) en El hijo de Chucky (2004) * Tyler (Eric Johnson) en Feroz 2 (2004) * Lou (William Lee Scott) en Identidad (2003) * Evan Lewis (David Paetkau) en Destino final 2 (2003) * Calamy, guardiamarina (Max Benitz) en Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003) * Ricky "Zig-Zag" (Max Kasch) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Tom Sawyer (Shane West) en La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) (Versión DVD) * Frankie (Orlando Brown) en El concurso del millón (2003) * Noah (Martin Henderson) en El aro (2002) * Nicholas Nickleby (Charlie Hunnam) en Nicholas Nickleby (2002) *Zachary Lundt (Shawn Roberts) en Éramos los Mulvaneys (2002) * Numerabis (Jamel Debbouze) en Astérix y Obélix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) * Jake (Eric Christian Olsen) en Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) * Matt (Wes Bentley) en Jamás morirás (2001) * Jerry Welbach (Brad Pitt) en La mexicana (2001) *Andrew Stone (Eric Lively) en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Sniper (Raymond Cruz) en Día de entrenamiento (2001) * Massimo (Justin Chambers) en Experta en bodas (2001) * Príncipe John (Sean Maguire) en El príncipe encantado (2001) * Robby (Kid Rock) en Las aventuras de Joe el sucio (2001) * Tod Waggner (Chad Donella) en Destino final (2000) *Shuya Nanahara (Tatsuya Fujiwara) en Battle Royale (2000) * Kelley Morse (Chris Klein) en Aquí en la Tierra (2000) * Barry Manilow (Tom Green) en Viaje censurado (2000) * Seth Abrahams (Topher Grace) en Traffic (2000) * Bobby Prince (Jon Abrahams) en Scary Movie (2000) * Tumbler (Scott Caan) en 60 segundos (2000) * Voces diversas en 102 dálmatas (2000) * Pnub (Elden Henson) en El diablo metió la mano (1999) * Ricky (Eion Bailey) en El club de la pelea (1999) * Zack Siler (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) en Ella es así (1999) * Quentin Wilson (Chris Owen) en Cielo de octubre (1999) * Danny Vinyard (Edward Furlong) en Historia americana X (1998) * Andy Effkin (Tobias Mehleren) en Perturbados (1998) (Doblaje original) * Frostie Frost (Tom Guiry) en Entre nosotras (1998) * Tim LaFlour (Matthew Lillard) en El loco superdotado (1998) (Doblaje original) * Tyrell (Mekhi Phifer) en Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) * Gump (Robin Dunne) en El gran golpe (1998) * Voces diversas en Desayunando con Einstein (1998) * Mimi-Siku (Sam Huntington) en De jungla en jungla (1997) *Scott Malito (Seth Green) en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997) (Redoblaje) * Spud Spiller (Raymond Pickard) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) (Doblaje original) * Phil Stevens (Omar Epps) en Scream 2 (1997) (Redoblaje) * Joven Lorenzo Shakes (Joseph Perrino) en Los hijos de la calle (1996) (Doblaje original) * Tommy MacKenzie (Kevin McKidd) en Trainspotting (1996) * Sean Barnes (Vincent Kartheiser) en Alaska (1996) * Grover Beindorf (Kyle Howard) en Arresto a domicilio (1996) * Brian Grant (Graham Sack) en Las travesuras de Dunston (1996) * Kyle (Donnie Jeffcoat) en El mejor de los deseos (1996) * Calvin Fuller (Thomas Ian Nicholas) en Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo (1995) * Xander (Sam Horrigan) en La montaña embrujada (1995) * Wilbert Daniels (Scott Weinger) en El perro lanudo (1994) *Thomas en Un simple mortal (1994) * Tony (Michael Maccarone) en Ricky Ricón (1994) * Steve Whitney (Shane Meier) en André (1994) * Bill (Jason Dohring) en Un asesino entre nosotros (1994) * Spot Conlon (Gabriel Damon) en Voceadores (1992) * Voces adicionales en Supercop (1992) * Harry Havemeyer (Nicholas Sadler) en Perfume de mujer (1992) * Todd Anderson (Ethan Hawke) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (Redoblaje) * Lawrence "Gomer Pyle"Lawrence (Vincent D'Onofrio) en Full Metal Jacket (1987) Anime * Krilin (Saga de Boo) en Dragon Ball Z (1998-2000) * Yajirobe (en reemplazo de su suegra Araceli de León) en Dragon Ball Z (1998-2000) * Giru / Vegeta Jr./ Uub en Dragon Ball GT (2000-2001) * Yajirobe (2da voz) en Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011-2012) * Hikoichi Aida en Slam Dunk (1998-2000) * Dan (un episodio) / Capitán Todoroki en Naruto * Van Argiano en Blood+ (2005-2006) * Muzo en Inuyasha (2002) * Pegaso en Sailor Moon SuperS (1995-1996) * Toji Suzuhara en Neon Genesis Evangelion (2007) (Redoblaje) * Camus de Acuario en Saint Seiya: Hades Santuario (versión de DVD) (2006) * Camus de Acuario en Saint Seiya: Hades Infierno (versión de DVD) (2008) * Camus de Acuario en Saint Seiya: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) (2009) * Hyoga de Cygnus / Dohko de Libra (joven) / Argethi de Heracles en Saint Seiya: Hades Santuario (versión de TV) (2006) * Hyoga de Cygnus / Dohko de Libra (joven) en Saint Seiya: Hades Infierno (versión de TV) (2007) * Hyoga de Cygnus / Dohko de Libra (joven) en Saint Seiya: Hades Elíseos (versión de TV) (2009) *Shion de Aries en Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas * Touya Kinomoto en Cardcaptor Sakura (1998-2000) * Hied Gunner en Candidate for Goddess (2006) * Keiichi Morisato en Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas (1998) * Keiichi Morisato en ¡Oh, mi diosa! (1993) * Dave en Megaman NT Warrior (2004) * Brad en Pokémon: Los Campeones de la Liga Johto * Horokeu Usui "Horo Horo" en Shaman King (2004-2005) * IR en Corrector Yui (2004-2005) * Richard Tex Tex & Carlos Santana en Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (2004) * Duke Devlin/Ryuji Otogi en Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2001-2004) * Kite Tenjo en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2012-presente) * Gulliver en Gulliver Boy (2000) * Angemon/Magnangemon en Digimon Adventure (1998) * Davis Motomiya & Pegasusmon/Angemon/Magnangemon en Digimon 02 (2000) * Pete en Cazafantasmas Mikami (1998) * Taro en Dr. Slump (1994-1996) * Taikoubou en Soul Hunter (2000) * Principe Yamato en Bikkuriman * Hairadee y Elico en Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2007-presente) * Gigante en Doraemon (1969 - presente) * Benjamín en Gol! (1991) * Stephan en Pokémon (2011-presente) * Ranma Saotome Ranma ½ En sus Dos Peliculas Series animadas Ashley Brown * Pepe en La escuela del rino volador * Bradley en Grafitos Otros * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Jonny Quest * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Espectacular Hombre Araña (2008-2009) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña: La Serie (2003) * Chris Griffin en Padre de familia (desde 4ª temporada) * Serpiente, Boomer (1ª voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (1998-2005) * Número 2 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio (2001) * Dukey en Johnny Test * Larry (2da voz) / Agosto en KaBlam! * Pupert Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda (2005) * Señor Bigotes en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (2005-2008) * Puerquisimo Chancho en La Casa de los Dibujos (2005-2007) * Ed en Ed, Edd y Eddy (1999-2009) * Jamez con Z en Mansion Foster para amigos imaginarios * Hombre de los 80 (temporada 3), Hermes Conrad (desde temporada 5) en Futurama * Shnooky y Shunk Wugga en Invasor Zim * Leonardo (2ª voz) en Tortugas Ninja * Tony Hawk en Los Simpson (capítulo 300) * Taz en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Delfinio en Mi Compañero de Clase es un Mono * Canape y Aperitiv en Isla de Mutantes * Billy en Poochini * Sergio Billavas Kane en Súper Sergio * Kakum en Kassai y Leuk * Keoni Makani (1ª voz) en Rocket Power * Randalf Skeffington en Ugly Americans * Primo Kyle en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Bombedrilo (Crocker) en Jungla sobre ruedas * Hombre Topo en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes * Verminious Snaptrap En T.U.F.F. Puppy * Voces adicionales en Daria * Waffle en Catscratch Series de televisión Ben McKenzie * Ryan Atwood en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Oficial Ben Sherman en Southland Greg Baker *Burger Pitt en Estoy en la banda *Señor Collegi en Hannah Montana Adrian R'Mante * Esteban Ramírez en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción * Esteban Ramírez en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo Otros papeles * Clark Kent (Tom Welling) en Smallville (2001-2011) * Zoroaster (Gregg Chillin) en Los demonios de Da Vinci (2013- presente) * Alaric Saltzman (Matthew Davis) en Diarios de vampiros * Calvino (David Alpay) en Los Borgia (2011-presente) * Enrique VIII (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) en Los Tudor (Doblaje original mexicano) (2007-2010) * Ralph (Giovanni Ribisi) en Mi nombre es Earl (2005-2008) * Wyatt (adulto) en Hechiceras (Temporada 7) * Dr. Derek Shepherd (Patrick Dempsey) en Grey's Anatomy (2006-presente) * Aspartmay (Jack Black) -iCarly * Eddie Thomasen Es tan Raven (2003-2007) * Joey en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007-2009) * Cory Matthews (Ben Savage) (2da voz) en Aprendiendo a vivir * Ethan Ward (Dustin Milligan) en 90210 (2008-2009) * Soldado Hoobler en Banda de Hermanos (Miniserie) (2002) * Ethan Craft en Lizzie McGuire * Brandon Merrell (Kevin Zegers) en Doctor House * Lucas Scott en One Tree Hill: Hermanos rebeldes * Michael Gerard en Gilmore Girls * Ferguson Darling (2da voz) en Clarissa lo explica todo (1994) * Mágico Joel en Sabrina, la bruja Adolescente (2002) * Estudiante de medicina / Dr. Michael Gallant en E.R. Sala de urgencias (Temporadas 8-12) * Dr. Sheldon Hawkes en CSI: New York * Henry Parker (Michael Pitt) en Dawson's Creek (1999-2000) * Tucker en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (1999-2000) * Nick Hobbes (Bobby Barry) en La peor bruja (1998-2001) * Tamasaki / César Martínez en Alias * Shay Mills en Instant Star (Doblaje original mexicano) * Varios Personajes en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Matt (David Clayton Rogers) en Cougar Town (Temp.1 cap 1) * Duvet en El jardín de Clarilú * Gunnar Erickson en Secundaria secreta * Voces Adicionales en Level Up Miniseries *Christopher Tietjens (Benedict Cumberbatch) en Parade's End (2013) Telenovelas brasileñas Caio Blat * Abelardo en El Color del Pecado * Xavier en Amazonia * Mario en Niña moza * Ravi en India, una história de amor Armando Babaioff * Felipe en Páginas de la Vida * Benoliel en Dos Caras Humberto Carrão * Luti en CuChiCheos * Elano en Encantadoras Otros *José Antenor en Fina Estampa (Caio Castro) * Plinio Ferreira en Señora del Destino (Dado Dolabella) * Hugo Peixoto en El Sabor de la Pasión (Pablo Padilla) * Zezinho en La Presencia de Anita (Leonardo Miggiorin) * Joven Apostador en Terra Esperanza Películas animadas Phil LaMarr * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos (2008) * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) Seth Green ' *Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! (2010) *Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro (2009) *Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: Blue Harvest (2007) 'Jason Marsden * Max Goof en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad (2004) * Max Goof en Extremadamente Goofy (2000) * Max Goof en Goofy, la película (1995) Otros *Ideador de Arie O'Hare #1 en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012) *Voces adicionales en Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión (2011) * Pájaro con conjutivitis en Rango (2011) * Berix en Bionicle: Renace la leyenda (2009) * Ed en Todos contra los Ed's (2009) * Voces diversas en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas (2008) * Número 2 en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio (2008) * Número 2 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. (2007) * Leonardo en TMNT (Película del 2007) * Benjamín en La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel (2007) * Rojo en Cars (2006) * Rutt en Tierra de osos 2 (2006) * Voces diversas en El zorro y el sabueso 2 (2006) * Voces diversas en Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque (2006) * Voces diversas en Vida salvaje (2006) * Detective Victor Flannigan en Isla de asesinos (2005) * Jorgen Von Strangulo/Francis en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) * Jaller en Bionicle: La mascara de la luz (2003) * Panadero en La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad (2002) * Keiichi Morisato en Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) * Nicolás Burzee en La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus (2000) * Chuck en Mamá ¡soy un pez! (2000) * "El Topo" en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) * Cody en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia (1990) Películas de anime Inspector Zenigata *Lupin III: Crisis en Tokio *Lupin III: El secreto del Crepúsculo de Géminis *Lupin III: Vivo o muerto *Lupin III: Viaje al peligro *Lupin III: Adiós señora libertad Otros: * Dragon Ball Z: Gokū es un Super Saiyajin – Krillin/ Zeeun * Dragon Ball Z: Los Rivales más Poderosos - Krillin * Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos – Krillin * Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajin - Krillin * Dragon Ball Z: El Poder Invencible – Krillin / (voz cantada) Ricardo Silva * Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Krillin * Dragon Ball Z: El Regreso del Guerrero Legendario - Krillin * Dragon Ball Z: El Combate Final – Krillin * Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón – Krillin * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de Freezer contra el Padre de Goku – Vegueta Joven * Alcalde Okamoto, voces adicionales en Detective Conan: La bomba en el rascacielos * Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (redoblaje) * Camus de Acuario (algunos loops) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (redoblaje) * Shion de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura en el Cielo * Lee Samson en Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2003) * Angemon, Kabutterimon, Willis en Digimon: la película (2000) * Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captors: La Carta Sellada (2000) * Jun Aoi en Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la Obscuridad * Ranma Saotome (hombre) en Ranma ½ la película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron,China (2da voz) * Ranma Saotome (hombre) en Ranma ½ la película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas (2da voz) * Shinozuke solo Ovas 7 y 8 en Ranma ½ (1996) * Pupurin en Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños (1999) Dramas Coreanos *Seo Yoon Jae en Big Videojuegos * Peter Parker/Spider-Man en Spider-Man 3.1 * Soldado #2 en Halo 3 * Willy Builder en Viva Piñata * Mickey en Halo 3: ODST * Soldados CGO en Gears of War * Kantus, Skorge y Jace Stratton en Gears of War 2http://www.levelup.com/videos/3510/Entrevista-DNA/ * Jace Stratton en Gears of War 3 * Cazador de demonios en Diablo III *Gremliin Gus en Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter for Kinect Dirección de doblaje * Camp Rock * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam * Lemonade Mouth * La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay * Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados * High School Musical 3 (México) * 16 deseos * Mentes Criminales * Cuentos que no son Cuento * Combo Niños * Bolt * La Tierra (Versión español neutro) * La Princesa y el Sapo * Flash Forward * La Montaña Embrujada (2009) * La propuesta * Walt y el grupo * JONAS * Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D * Zeke y Luther * Peter Punk * Karkú * Halo 3 (videojuego) * Gears of War 2 (videojuego) * Gears of War 3 (videojuego) * Ringlin Bros (videojuego) * Halo: Reach (videojuego) * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (videojuego) * Skylanders: Giants (videojuego) * KTM (videojuego) * Crackdown 2 (videojuego) Televisión nacional *Narrador en ¡Qué Papelón! de TV Azteca México (acreditado como "doblaje") Curiosidades *Luis Daniel Ramírez ha compartido algunos personajes con el también actor de doblaje René García: **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Vegeta en Dragon Ball: René García lo interpretó en su etapa de adulto y Luis Daniel en su versión infantil en el capítulo 124 de Dragon Ball Z, en el especial Dragon Ball Z :La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku y en el último capítulo de Dragon Ball GT. **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Hyoga de Cygnus en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: René García en la serie clásica y en el redoblaje en DVD de la saga Hades, mientras que Luis Daniel en la versión en TV de esa misma saga. **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Hermes Conrad en Futurama: René en el primer ciclo de la serie (1999-2003) y Luis Daniel a partir de la película Futurama: La gran película de Bender. *Ha tenido que reemplazar a Enrique Mederos en más de una oportunidad: **En el último capítulo de Digimon Aventure, se muestra el avance de la serie Digimon 02, donde Davis Motomiya es interpretado por Enrique Mederos, pero cuando la serie se dobla en su totalidad, este personaje al final resulta ser interpretado por Luis. **En Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003) tuvo que sustituir a Enrique en el papel de Leonardo ya que no se encontraba en condiciones para hacerlo por su grave estado de salud. **Sustituyó a Mederos, quien ya había fallecido, en el papel de Toji Suzuhara en el redoblaje de la versión remasterizada de Neon Genesis Evangelion. *A interpretado a dos personajes de la seiyū japonesa Mayumi Tanaka, a Krillin y a Yayirobe ambos de Dragon Ball. *Él interpretó a Yajirobe en Dragon Ball Z en la segunda etapa en sustitución de su suegra Araceli de León ya que Gloria Rocha (más conocida como La Madrina), quien dirigía la serie, consideraba que el personaje le quedaba muy grande a Araceli para tener una voz infantil. En Dragon Ball Z Kai también en su segunda etapa volvería a interpretar al personaje por las mismas razones en reemplazo de su esposa Mariana Ortiz (hija de Araceli de León), quien estaba interpretando al personaje debido a que su madre había fallecido. *Hace el doblaje de Peter Parker en Spiderman y Ron Weasley quienes curiosamente tienen un común un amigo llamado Harry. *El actor de doblaje venezolano Paolo Campos ha citado numerosas veces a Luis Daniel Ramírez como una de sus principales influencias y ésto que la voz de Campos parcialmente se parece a la de Luis Daniel. Referencias Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje